What Tomorrow Brings
by aries9394
Summary: "Shinn… Don't be sad anymore. We'll see each other again tomorrow" Stellar said gliding away and finally fading from Shinn's sight. SXS read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: It's Niso and Abelle! Since we didn't like the fact that Stellar died in Destiny, we thought, how about writing a fic where she survived or something like that. We were thinking of making this a kind of prequel for another story. This is some kinda AU of the Final Plus and the happenings after that. We hope you'd like this. Oh, and we apologize in advance if you find the characters a bit OOC and for any grammatical errors.

Pairings: The primary pairing for this one is Shinn x Stellar but it won't happen at the beginning. But it will happen eventually. There will also be slight Kira x Lacus and Mu x Murrue. A teensy weensy bit of Asucaga we guess also will be featured here.

'_blah' –thoughts_

"blah"- dialogue

Disclaimer: We don't own anything/anyone from gundam seed/destiny… Coz if we did, then Stellar would've not died and would end up with Shinn, and ASUCAGA would prevail! No offence to Luna supporters.

**What tomorrow brings**

By Aries9394

**Chapter 1**

"How is her condition doctor?" Cagalli asked the doctor as soon as he left the operating room.

"Lady Cagalli, the operation had been somewhat successful. We managed to flush out all the chemicals and drugs that they injected into her body. But I'm afraid that by doing so, she had slipped into a coma. She also lost a huge amount of blood. We're not sure when she'll wake up" the doctor informed her.

"But she will at least wake up right?" Cagalli looked at the doctor.

"We hope so" the doctor stared at her sympathetically.

"Thank you" Cagalli replied. "Umm… what about the test results?" she continued.

"Lady Cagalli, since the test was only conducted today, it needs to have twenty four hours at most to get the results. Just come back tomorrow for the results" with that he left the hallway.

Cagalli stared as the doctor made his way through the corridor. Just then, a figure came walking towards her.

"Cagalli, the doctor just spoke to me about her condition. You've been here for almost eight hours. C'mon, we need to get you home" Kira then took her hand and started to lead the way out of the hospital.

"But Kira, what if she wakes up? What if she's really our relative? I don't want her to wake up alone." Cagalli stopped walking.

"Cagalli, don't worry about her, okay? Mu and Murrue are on their way here to stay with her throughout the night. I'm sure that they'll call us if anything happens." Kira assured his sister. "Besides, we'll come back here tomorrow for the results." Kira added.

"Okay, besides, I'm needed in the Parliament building anyway." Cagalli agreed. They continued to walk towards Kira's car.

"No, you will stay home and sleep." Kira told her. "Kisaka's doing fine handling the council. I'm sure with him taking over the remaining of today's work won't hurt."

"But…" Cagalli objected. "Fine" she finally complied as she went into the passenger seat. Kira started the engine and drove away.

"Kira, what if she's really our relative? What if… what if she's our younger sister or even our cousin?" Cagalli broke the silence.

"Cagalli, I'm sure it won't matter whether or not she's our relative or maybe even our sister. Even if she's not related to us, she'll have Mu and Murrue and even us to take care of her."

A comfortable silence filled the car. Cagalli stared into the sunset. She remembered all the times she had with Athrun. _'Cagalli, snap out of it! This is no time to think of him. Not when he left you'. _They arrived at the Athha mansion where Kira was temporarily staying at the moment. When they went inside, they were greeted by Mana.

"Princess Cagalli, Master Kira welcome home." Mana greeted them taking their things.

"Thank you" the twins replied.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour" she informed them as they headed up to their respective rooms.

Dinner went by without any interruptions. After that, Cagalli was about to go to her study to continue some of her work. "Cagalli, go rest, I'll do that for you." Kira intercepted her.

"Kira…" Cagalli complained.

"Don't worry, I know what to do. Just go to sleep. You look like you're about to collapse." Kira pleaded.

"You're right. But if anything happens, wake me up okay?" she told her brother. "And tell Lacus I said hello" she added winking at him.

"Sure" then he turned red as he realized what she was implying. "Hey!" But Cagalli didn't hear him as she walked towards her room. He smiled at his sister's retreating figure and went inside the study. He stared into the piles of documents sitting on top of his sister's desk. _'I'll go talk to Lacus first then I'll start with these documents'. _He then turned on the videophone. Lacus' beautiful visage stared back at him.

"_Hi Kira! How's our patient doing?" she asked cheerfully._

"She slipped into a coma. We don't know when she'll wake up" Kira replied miserably.

"_Don't worry Kira, have faith. I'm sure that she'll wake up in no time… Umm… have you found out the results?" _

"Nope… it will be presented tomorrow."

"_Oh… How's Cagalli?" she asked him._

"She's doing fine. She said hello by the way. I'm making sure she's not overworking herself again. I sent her to sleep already. She looked like she was about to collapse." He informed her. "Lacus, I'm worried about her. She keeps distracting herself with work and other things. Right now, she's distracting herself with our patient's condition" Kira sighed. "What am I going to do with her?" Kira asked her miserably.

"_Oh Kira, we know that only Athrun can get her back to her old self"_

"Yeah… It's his fault in the first place. How is he anyway?

"_Same as Cagalli" she asked him._

"Hey Lacus," Kira started.

"_Hmm… Yes?"_

"I miss you" Lacus' face immediately brightened.

"_Oh Kira, I miss you too."_

"I have to go now. I still have to get started with these files" Kira looked at the piles of papers and grimaced.

_Lacus giggled at his antics. "Good luck with that. I guess I'll see you in two weeks?"_

"Yes. I'll come back in two weeks."

"_Okay, bye Kira. Don't overwork yourself. I miss you" Lacus waved through the screen._

"Yes, don't worry. Bye Lacus. Miss you too." He smiled then watched as she cut off her line.

"Well then, I guess I better get started." He told himself. He took a folder and started to read through them. _'It's going to be a long night'_ he thought.

XoXoXoXoXoX

They were in the hospital again. This time, aside from waiting for their patient to wake up, they were now waiting for the results of the DNA test. They were gathered in the doctor's office. Cagalli looked around the people around her. Aside from her and her brother, Mu and Murrue were also there.

"Good morning Lady Cagalli, Master Kira, Commander La Flagga, Captain Ramius" the doctor greeted as he entered the office.

"Good morning doc" Mu greeted back cheerfully. The others smiled at this. They all had the same thought running through their mind. _'Even if he lost his memory, he's still the same Mu'._

"I'm sure you're all waiting for the DNA test result. I won't leave you hanging any longer. The patient, Ms. Stellar Loussier, is indeed your relative. She is in fact your younger sister." He informed them.

"What? How did that happen?" Cagalli exclaimed.

"Doctor, please explain" Kira told him.

"Lady Cagalli, Master Kira, the moment you saw her, you cannot deny the fact that her physical attributes are almost related to yours. Also with Lady Cagalli agreeing to donate her bone marrow when we found out that it was closely compatible to hers to avoid infection in her blood-" the doctor was interrupted.

"Yes, yes, we know that, that's why they took the DNA test." It was Mu who interrupted him.

"Mu, don't interrupt him" Murrue reprimanded him. "Please continue" she said looking at the doctor.

"Yes, well… we actually don't know how exactly she became your sister with your biological parents' history. But we have a one theory. And that is that they might've faked their death and eventually had Stellar." The doctor proposed.

"Yes, that might be a possibility." Kira went on and faced Mu, "Mu, what do you know about Stellar before she became an extended?"

"According to her profile, she was born somewhere in France. She was adopted because her biological parents died in a vehicular accident. Then the EA kidnapped her and other children" Mu supplied. After hearing Stellar's brief history, silence filled them.

"Hmm… she really is our sister then Kira" Cagalli said to break the silence. Looking around the room, she waited to see the others' reactions.

"Yes, I guess she really is. Welcome to the family then Stellar" Kira said aloud. The others chuckled at this. Kira continued, "We'll just have to wait for her to wake up then."

"Yes, we'll wait, c'mon, let's go see our new sister." Cagalli took her brother's hand and went out the room with Mu and Murrue following their trail.

XoXoXoXoXoX

They stopped in front of Stellar's hospital room. Cagalli hesitated as she held the doorknob. "You guys go in first. We'll come back later" Murrue told them ushering them in.

"Thanks." Kira told them as Cagalli opened the door. When they entered, they saw Stellar, their new found sister, from an outsider's point of view they would've thought that she was just sleeping peacefully.

"Stellar," Cagalli said as she strode towards her bed. She looked around the room and noticed that there were many machines surrounding her. "Umm… Hi Stellar." She started talking as she felt Kira's presence beside her. "I'm Cagalli, your big sister and this guy beside me is Kira, your older brother." she fumbled with her words. "I really don't know what to say. I guess, welcome to the family sis" Kira chuckled beside her.

"Stellar," Kira started, as he held her still hand, "I'm really sorry for almost having you killed. I didn't know that you were the pilot of the Destroy" he continued as tears welled around his eyes. "I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Kira," Cagalli said, making a move to comfort her brother. Just then, Kira felt Stellar's hand move subtly under his own.

"Cagalli," Kira gasped. "I felt it. I felt her hand move"

"Are you sure? Maybe you just imagined it" Cagalli said looking at him doubtfully. She then turned her attention to the machine beside the bed. "The sensors haven't noticed any movement from her. Her brain waves are the same as ever."

"But I really felt it" he insisted.

"Kira, maybe it's because of your ultimate coordinator abilities why you felt her subtle movements" Cagalli said consolingly.

"Yeah… maybe" Kira agreed

They stayed in the room the whole afternoon. They continued to visit her for two months with Mu and Murrue till another movement was made.

XoXoXoXoXoX

"Hurry up Kira!" Cagalli yelled at her brother from the car.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh! No need to be in a hurry" Kira said as he went in the driver's seat.

"Whatever. Hurry up. We need to get to the hospital before the media hounds us again" The thing about them visiting the hospital regularly was why the media started speculating things. They wondered whether either the Chief Representative or the ZAFT commander has a grave illness. Kira started the engine and drove off to the hospital. When they arrived, they were grateful to see there was no sign of the media anywhere.

"Good morning Lady Cagalli, Master Kira." the receptionist greeted them as they went in.

"Good morning too. We'll go ahead then" Cagalli told her, being familiar with the receptionist as they had already become a regular in the hospital with them visiting Stellar almost everyday.

"Yes, go ahead, ma'am, sir" the receptionist replied. They went on to their way to Stellar's room. Inside, they found that Mu and Murrue were already there. With them was a boy of six year's of age. It was Talia Gladys's son, with her death, she asked Murrue, through Kira to visit her son. When Murrue found out, she, together with Mu, immediately searched for Talia's son and with the grandparent's consent, they became his legal guardian.

"Ms. Cagalli! Mr. Kira!" the boy greeted them as he was the first one to see them. With their charge's outburst, they saw the twins standing by the door.

"Hey guys" Cagalli greeted the adults and turned to face the boy, "Ken, how many times do I have to tell you that its just Cagalli, or maybe even Aunt Cagalli" with that, she started tickling the poor boy. "Yes, me too, just call me Kira or also Uncle Kira" Kira said as he joined his sister in torturing the boy.

Ken giggled. "Sorry Aunt Cagalli, Uncle Kira, I promise it won't happen again" he said in between laughs. They stopped their torture and Cagalli looked at him. "So, have you been a good boy for Aunt Murrue?"

"Yes!" he answered enthusiastically. "Really? Why don't I just ask your guardians then?" She then looked at the two adults. "Yes, he's been an absolute angel." Murrue informed her.

"Hey, what about me? Aren't you going to ask how he's with me?" Mu looked at her.

"Oh, that's why I asked how Ken is doing since Murrue is already taking care of to two children." Everybody except Mu laughed at this comment.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Oh don't mind him" Murrue joked.

Kira chuckled then went beside Stellar's bed. "How are you today?" He asked her sleeping form. Cagalli sat beside him and held her hand. Cagalli gasped. "Kira, there was a movement." She stared at her brother. Beside them, the machines made beeping sounds. "Quick, call the doctor." Kira ordered. Mu followed the command and went to fetch the doctor.

"Wow, it's been two months since we found you in the lake" Cagalli spoke to Stellar. Her hand moved again. Then, the door opened, Mu burst in, with the doctor and a group of nurses at his trail.

"Please step aside" the doctor requested to them. They complied and walked towards the other end of the room. Murrue brought Ken out of the room. The doctor and nurses gathered around the bed. They heard indistinct murmurs about her condition. Then, after a few moments, with the doctor in the lead, they went towards Kira and the others. "Her vital signs are stable, brain waves are normal. Just wait for a few more minutes then I think she's ready to wake up from her coma" he informed them.

Relief passed through them. "Thank you doctor" Cagalli said to express her gratitude towards them.

"Glad to be of service Lady Cagalli, I'll just wait here for a few minutes until she wakes up" with that, the other nurses left the room. Murrue and Ken went in.

Then, they heard Murrue gasp. "Cagalli, Kira…" she started. "Ms. Stellar is starting to wake up" Ken continued.

With that statement, they gathered around her bed just like what the nurses had done earlier. They waited, and then saw her eyelids open. They noticed that the color was a combination of amethyst and magenta. "Ugghhh…" she said. She looked around and saw a somewhat familiar face. "Neo?"

XoXoXoXoXoX

a/n: So? How was it? Good? Bad? Anything? Don't forget to review! It would make us really really really happy! *stares at you with puppy dog eyes*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry if Shinn didn't show up in the first chapter. But don't worry, he'll eventually show up. I think maybe he'll be here. But Athrun is a different matter. I don't think he'll be here at all. But don't worry, he'll definitely be in the sequel, that is, if I will continue with it. Again, I apologize if you find the characters OOC. (-aries93 a.k.a. Niso)

'_blah' –thoughts_

"blah"- dialogue

Disclaimer: don't own anything… maybe just the plot…

_Previously:_

_Then, they heard Murrue gasp. "Cagalli, Kira…" she started. "Ms. Stellar is starting to wake up" Ken continued. _

_With that statement, they gathered around her bed just like what the nurses had done earlier. They waited, and then saw her eyelids open. They noticed that the color was a combination of amethyst and magenta. "Ugghhh…" she said. She looked around and saw a somewhat familiar face. "Neo?" _

**What Tomorrow Brings**

By: Aries9394

**Chapter 2**

"Stellar," Mu said as he was the one of the only person alive familiar with her.

"Huh? Who are you? Neo? Is that you?" Stellar asked confused. She then noticed the people in the room.

"Stellar, it's okay. Do you remember anything?" Mu asked her as the doctor was checking the machines.

"Yes. Stellar remembers. Stellar was supposed to be dead." She answered not noticing that she said her block word.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to check on Stellar's health status." The doctor told them.

"Oh, Yes, yes, doctor." Mu said then faced Stellar, "I'll just stay in that corner while the doctor checks on you, okay Stellar?"

"Okay" she meekly replied.

Then the doctor started asking her some questions as Mu moved aside. When the doctor was done, he went towards them and said, "Well, everything seems to be fine with Stellar. She's still exhausted so I suggest you let her rest immediately." Then the doctor left the room.

Mu walked towards the bed and asked. "Stellar, do you feel all right?"

"Stellar feels fine now." She said then continued, "How come Stellar is alive?" she said looking up to Mu expecting an answer.

"Stellar, you're alive because your siblings found you" Mu informed her.

"Siblings?" she repeated.

"Yes, Stellar, siblings. You have siblings now" Mu told her.

"Really? Stellar not alone?" she asked him.

Instead of Mu replying, it was Kira who answered, "Yes, Stellar. You have siblings. I'm Kira, your older brother and this is Cagalli, your older sister" he said as he pointed towards Cagalli.

"Yes, Stellar remembers in her dream. There was a person talking. He was really sad and also crying. He said sorry for almost killing Stellar. Was that you?" Stellar asked looking at him.

Surprised, Kira responded, "Yes, Stellar, that was me. I'm really sorry."

"Oh… it's okay. Stellar forgives Kira. Stellar forgives her brother." She said smiling at him.

"Thank you" then Kira engulfed her in a hug. Stellar was taken aback at first, then, she wrapped her arms around her brother. Murrue faced Cagalli, "We'll leave you alone" then, they went out of the room.

"Hey! Have you forgotten me?" Cagalli said watching her siblings hug. When they broke apart, she saw that Kira's eyes had gone misty. _'Still a crybaby then' _she thought.

"Come here then" Kira told her inviting her into the hug. She walked towards them and engulfed her siblings in a hug. When they broke apart, Cagalli looked at Stellar and said, "Hey, I'm Cagalli, err…" she stuttered. Kira chuckled at this. "Stellar, just like what I told you earlier, this is Cagalli, my twin and your older sister."

"Hey" Stellar smiled at her. Cagalli's heart immediately warmed. "Wow, we really look alike. Aside from the hair style and eye color, we could have passed as twins unlike my other twin." Cagalli cheekily commented as she stared into her facial features.

"Hey, your other twin is beside you" Kira told her. But Cagalli just ignored him as if she didn't hear him. Stellar just chuckled at her siblings' antics. _'Siblings, Stellar has siblings now. Stellar not alone anymore."_ She thought. Just then a person entered her mind. _'Shinn'_

"Shinn" she said aloud. That stopped the twins' bantering. "Huh?" Kira asked her.

"Where's Shinn?" she looked at them.

"Shinn? Shinn Asuka?" Cagalli asked her confused.

"Yes, Shinn Asuka" she replied. "Where's Shinn" she repeated.

"Well, last I heard, he's up at PLANTs." Kira told her.

"Stellar wants to see Shinn. Stellar wants to go to PLANTS." She told her siblings.

"Not so fast Stellar, you just woke up from your coma. You need to recover. We promise you that you'll see Shinn soon, is that okay?" Cagalli compromised as she looked at Kira. Kira just nodded.

"Okay," then she yawned. "Stellar sleepy"

"Yes, I'm sure you're tired from all that talking." Kira joked, then, turned serious. "Stellar, rest, get some sleep. We'll be here when you wake up" Stellar agreed and went to sleep but before that she murmured, "Stellar happy" Upon hearing that, the twins had smiles plastered on their faces.

"Well, that's a load out of our shoulders." Cagalli started.

"Yes, I'm glad she forgave me" Kira looked thoughtful. "I wonder… why does she want to see Asuka?"

"Hmm… I dunno. Why don't we ask Mu, then?" Cagalli suggested.

"Yes, you do that while I go talk to the doctor about the possibility of moving her to the mansion" Kira then went out and searched for the said person. The door opened again, Cagalli turned and saw it was Mu. "Where's Murrue and Ken?" she asked him.

"They went to have some lunch." He replied then asked, "So how is she?" as he took the seat opposite hers.

"She's fine I guess a little bit fatigued though. We told her to get some sleep." She informed him. "Hey Mu,"

"Yes Princess?"

"Who is Shinn Asuka to Stellar?" she questioned, then added, "And don't call me princess"

Upon hearing that question, Mu looked pensive. "He's the boy that Stellar loves I guess" he supplied.

"Love?" Cagalli repeated confused.

"Yes, I think Stellar fell in love with him. I don't know exactly when."

"Oh… and did, no, does he love Stellar in return?"

"Why yes, at least I think so, he made me promise not to let her fight again, but I broke it"

Cagalli hummed as she took in the information. "But isn't Shinn with Lunamaria Hawke, the pilot of the Impulse, right now?"

"Yes, why did you ask who he is to Stellar anyway?"

"She wants to see him."

"Will you let her?" he asked.

"Yes, we promised but not immediately. We told her that she needs to recover first. Then we'll go with her to see Shinn." Silence filled them. The only sound that was heard was the machines beside Stellar. A knock was heard and the door opened. It was Kira.

"The doctor said that she can be discharged in a week or two. It all depends with her health. They still need to run some tests to see if she is really healthy then she can leave with us" He informed her. He then faced Mu, "I just passed Murrue. She said they'll go ahead."

"What? They don't have a ride. Don't tell me they're going to walk." Mu exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I need to go." He marched out of the room and looked for his family.

Kira took Mu's recently vacant chair. "Well, what did you find out?" he asked his twin, his voice low as to not to wake up his recently discovered younger sister.

"They were in love" she replied .

"Excuse me?" Kira asked her, bewildered.

"Stellar was or let's say, is in love with Asuka, same with him" Cagalli elaborated.

"Oh…" Kira looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "Isn't Asuka with Ms. Hawke?"

"Yes, I know. But Kira, we promised. We promised that we'd let her see him."

"Yeah… I'll talk to him first before we let her see him when I visit PLANTs this week." Kira suggested.

"That's a good idea." She agreed then looked at their younger sister's visage. _'Stellar, I won't let you get hurt'_

XoXoXoXoXoX

_Somewhere in PLANTs_

_3 months after Stellar woke up_

"_Shinn… Don't be sad anymore. We'll see each other again tomorrow" Stellar said gliding away and finally fading from Shinn's sight._

"_No! Stellar! Wait!" Shinn said running after her. "Stellar!"_

Shinn awoke with a start. _'Stellar'_ he thought. _'That dream again. Stellar, what did you mean by that? That we'll see each other again tomorrow?'_ He stared around his surroundings. He noticed that the sun was already peaking through the window binds. He looked for his clock and found out that it was already quarter past seven. _'Better get started or else I'll be late.'_ He did his morning routine and changed into his casual clothes. As he was walking out of the apartment complex, he saw Lunamaria going towards him. _'Luna, I'm sorry.'_

"Hey Shinn. What did you want to talk to me about?" She asked him then proceeded to peck him on the lips. Noticing this, Shinn turned his face which resulted to Luna pecking his cheek. "Shinn, what's wrong? Is something the matter?"

"Yes, Luna we need to talk" Shinn told her seriously. "But not here. Let's go somewhere less crowded." They walked towards Shinn's car and drove off to secluded place in the park.

"Luna," Shinn started, as they got out of the car, "I'm sorry."

Confused, she asked, "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"I can't do this anymore. I tried. Believe me, I really tried to love you, to forget about her, but I just can't. I'm sorry."

Luna's eyes widened at this statement. "What? Shinn, are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes"

"No! no! Please no!" she pleaded. Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm really sorry. It's unfair, for you, for me and for her." He stared at her sadly. Then, he left her. He couldn't bear to look back because he knew he was the cause of her tears. _'I'm really sorry Luna. I hope that one day you can forgive me.' _He got into his car and drove off. He went back to his apartment to change to his uniform. Even with the peace around he still continued serving ZAFT and with its new chairman, or chairwoman would be the right word, Lacus Clyne. He found that he was getting tired of the all the killings so he decided to be an instructor in the Academy. On his way there, he pondered on giving up his position to live a normal life. _'Nah… I don't deserve that. With all the lives I've taken.'_ He looked up at the sky and whispered, "Stellar, do you even think I deserve this life?"

"Yes, even if you don't think you deserve it. Everybody deserves a chance to live." Shinn was surprised when somebody answered. It was none other but the chairwoman of PLANTs, Lacus Clyne.

"Chairman Clyne," he uttered then saluted.

"Pardon me, but I can't help to overhear your question." She told him.

"Ma'am, it's fine"

"Yes, well, I'm here to inform you that Kira would like to have a word with you when he returns this week"

"Ma'am, may I inquire as to why?" he asked.

"I can't say it right now. You'll just have to wait for him."

"Yes Ma'am. Thank you for personally informing me."

"You're welcome Colonel Asuka" with that, she took her leave.

Shinn wondered while he was walking why the Commander would like to talk to him. '_Kira_ _Yamato'_, he thought, '_who_ _would've thought that the guy I almost killed would be my superior.' _When Lacus became the chairwoman of PLANTs, Kira Yamato also received an invitation to join the ZAFT military. He was now the PLANTs ambassador to ORB. He returns to PLANTs every two weeks. _'It must be hard for them, not being near each other.' _He stopped when he reached the room. From the outside, he could hear the students' noise. _'Here goes another day Asuka' _he thought as went through the sliding door.

XoXoXoXoXoX

a/n: so? How'd you like it? See… I told you that Shinn would appear in this chappie! There's also an explanation onto why Kira's in ORB even though he's a ZAFT commander. Still no sign of Athrun! I hope Shinn wasn't out of character. He will soon see Stellar again! Right after Kira talks to him. And I'm sorry about Shinn's rank. I'm not familiar with the military ranking. Sorry if you find any grammatical errors. Don't forget to review!

-niso

Oh, and I want to say thank you to Latias 24, Byron Lancaster, p3pp3rmint (koaila! ), RaV and HeavyarmsBuster-01 for reviewing in the last chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: yes… umm… what to say? Hmm? Stellar woke up and Shinn finally showed up in chap 2… still no sign of Athrun… and also… *grimace*… Meyrin... anyway, I apologize if Shinn and/or any of the other characters were OOC…

'_blah' –thoughts_

"blah"- dialogue

Disclaimer: nope… don't own gs/d or any of its characters… wish I did though… *sigh*

_Previously:_

_Shinn wondered while he was walking why the Commander would like to talk to him. 'Kira Yamato', he thought, 'who would've thought that the guy that I almost killed would be my superior.' When Lacus became the chairwoman of PLANTs, Kira Yamato also received an invitation to join the ZAFT military. He was now the PLANTs ambassador to ORB. He returns to PLANTs every two weeks. 'It must be hard for them, not being near each other.' He stopped when he reached the room. From the outside, he could hear the students' noise. 'Here goes another day Asuka' he thought as went through the sliding door._

**What Tomorrow Brings**

By: aries9394

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the week went by without any disturbance for one Shinn Asuka. He did his daily work of instructing the students at the Academy, managed to avoid any awkward meetings with his ex, Lunamaria and was now standing outside the office of his superior, Kira Yamato.

*knock knock*

"Enter," came through the other side of the door.

Shinn followed the order and went in. As a customary greeting for soldiers, he saluted the Commander who in turn saluted back.

"At ease Colonel Asuka" the commander said.

"I suppose you're wondering why I called you here today Colonel" Kira started.

"Yes sir" he answered.

"Well, why don't you take a seat since this is going to take a while" Kira said as he gestured the chair in front of his desk. Shinn went and sat down.

"Now then, I understand that you are working as an instructor in the Academy" Kira inquired.

"Yes sir" he stiffly answered.

Kira chuckled at this. "Please, you don't need to be all that formal with me"

With that statement, Shinn relaxed a bit. Kira continued, "Now back to what I was saying, Shinn, you are an instructor, yes? Well, I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to ORB. If you agree, you will be part of my staff there. You will come with me in all the functions that I will attend on ORB in behalf of PLANTs. We will also return here every two weeks."

Shinn was surprised with Kira's declaration, "What? Why me?" he queried.

Kira smiled at this, "Aside from the obvious thing about your exemplary military records, I really don't know. You should ask Lacus." Then he added, "Besides, from what I've heard you want to get out of here"

Shinn blushed, and when he recovered from his embarrassment he said, "What? Who told you that?"

"Oh, you know rumors and all that. And from what I've seen in you reaction, I assume it's true?" Kira looked at him waiting for an answer.

"Well, yes. But it's not what you think. I love being here in PLANTs. But lately, there had been some… uhh… I had gotten myself into a mess and I err… I want to go away for a while."

"Hmm… And do you mind elaborating the mess that you've got into?" Kira inquired.

Debating on whether or not he'd tell him about his break up with Lunamaria, he sighed, and finally answered, "I… I broke up with Lunamaria"

Shinn observed his superior's reaction to this, he noticed that Kira was shocked initially, but there was something in his eyes that Shinn can't distinguish.

After a while, Kira regained his composure, "Well, I'm sorry to hear that" and added, "So I assume you'll accept your new assignment and go with me to ORB then?"

"Yes"

"Okay," then he gave him a folder, "Those are the details of your new post, no need to worry, it's not that big of a hassle. Since I'm staying in the Athha mansion already, you will also stay there during the first night. And if you're uncomfortable, just tell me and we'll make the necessary arrangements. Any question?" he finished.

Shinn scanned through the documents and looked up at Kira. "None sir"

"We'll be leaving on Monday so that gives you three days to prepare. The shuttle leaves at 0800 hours" he informed Shinn.

"Yes sir." With that, he saluted and left the office.

Kira watched Shinn's retreating figure. He smiled at the discovery that Shinn and Lunamaria Hawke were not together anymore. He did feel sorry for the poor girl though. He knows that she was just somehow caught up in the mess. Minutes after Shinn left, he heard a beeping noise. Finding that it was just the videophone, he turned it on and saw Lacus' face on the screen.

"Hello Chairman" he greeted.

"_Same to you commander" she said then giggled. "I take it that he accepted?"_

"Yeah, he also confirmed the rumors about him and Lunamaria" he told her.

"_So they broke up?" She asked._

"Yes, I feel sorry for her though,"

"_Yeah, me too" she agreed. She then changed the subject, "How are your sisters?"_

"They're fine, last time I heard." He smiled, thinking about his sisters. Cagalli and Stellar. "Stellar has been recovering quite nicely. She's even helping Cagalli with all her paperwork" he chuckled remembering the day when Stellar asked Cagalli if she can help her sister with all those piles of documents. Of course, Cagalli being Cagalli naturally objected as she does not want to burden her younger sister, but they found out that Stellar was as stubborn as Cagalli. _'I guess that gene runs in the family.'_

_Lacus smiled at this, "So when will I see her personally?" she asked._

"Soon I think." He answered. "How about you come with us to ORB?"

"_What? Kira, you know I'm busy."_

"I know, but if you find time then come with us okay?"

"_Okay" she smiled sadly._

"Do you still have many things to do for this day?" he asked out of the blue.

"_I'll just finish signing some documents then I'm all done. Why?" she asked, confused._

"Great. I'll pick you up then" he answered cheekily.

_Lacus smiled, "Sure, I'll call you then."_

"Okay" then she turned off the monitor.

Kira looked at the piles of paper sitting on one side of his desk. "I better get started with my work then" he told nobody.

XoXoXoXoXoX

_Shuttle 0800 hours, PLANT Spaceport_

'_Well, this is it. I'm going back to ORB.' _Such thoughts ran through Shinn's mind as he boarded the shuttle to ORB. When he got in, he saw that his superior was already there. He was surprised though with the person seating beside him. It was none other but the chairwoman herself, Lacus Clyne.

Lacus was the first one to see him. She waved her hand and gestured the seat beside theirs. Shinn smiled at this thinking about the big difference between her and her impostor Meer Campbell. When she was inducted as the Chairwoman, she explained her whereabouts during the Second Bloody Valentine War. She told the citizens not to hate Meer since she thought she was doing the right thing by following Chairman Dullandal's orders.

He followed the chairwoman's request and sat on the seat beside theirs. Kira smiled at him and said, "I bet you're wondering why Lacus is here with us right?"

He only nodded. But before Kira could say anything, Lacus beat him to it, "I'm visiting ORB that's why. It's an official business trip" she explained.

Shinn didn't have a chance to respond since the pilot's voiceover told them that the shuttle is about to depart.

'_I hope I did the right thing.'_ came through his mind.

XoXoXoXoXoX

The flight came by without a hassle. When they arrived at ORB, it was already nearing sunset. '_Must be the time difference'_ Shinn thought. They saw their ride waiting for them. Outside the car, a tall dark skinned man, wearing an ORB General's uniform was waiting for them. He went towards them to greet them.

"Good evening Chairwoman Clyne, Commander Yamato, Colonel Asuka. I trust that the flight had gone smoothly?" he inquired.

"Why yes, Kisaka. Everything had gone smoothly" Lacus smiled.

"Lady Cagalli and the Princess both apologize for not meeting you here." He told them.

"It's okay. We understand that Cagalli's busy and my younger sister is still in the process of recovering" Kira answered.

The man, Kisaka, opened the door for them. Lacus and Kira went in while Shinn hesitated at first then followed them. When all three had gone in, Kisaka sat on the remaining space by the door and the car drove off to the Athha mansion.

Kira started the conversation. "So how are they?" he asked Kisaka.

"Both of them are fine, the younger princess is recovering fast and is still helping Lady Cagalli. Though she says that she doesn't need any help we believe she appreciates it nonetheless" he responded curtly.

Shinn's ears perked up at this. _'Younger Princess? I thought Athha is their only princess? Another sibling perhaps?' _But before he could voice out his question, the car stopped signaling their arrival at the mansion.

By the door, they saw Cagalli standing there. As soon as the car engine turned off, Cagalli strode to welcome them. The car door opened and out came Lacus, Kira and Shinn. Cagalli threw her arms around her brother saying how she missed him and such. Next was Lacus. Shinn watched the ORB Chief Representative embrace his superiors and can't help but feel awkward. When she went towards Shinn, she held out her hand and waited for him to accept it. Surprised at first, he shook her hand then she led them towards the mansion itself.

Inside, they were greeted by a woman, who he later found out was named Mana, who told them that dinner will be ready in half an hour. She also told the chief representative that the younger princess got exhausted from playing with the orphans so she took her dinner early and was asleep already. After hearing that, Cagalli led them to their rooms. Kira, as he lived here for months already, went to his old room. Lacus, who used to be a frequent guest, went to her old room which was beside Kira's, which leaves Shinn. She led him to the room on the other side of Kira's saying that if he needs anything, just tell Kira or her or anybody in the mansion.

When he got in, he saw that the room was painted shades of red and maroon. On one side was a balcony facing the ocean. _'Stellar'_ he thought. He quickly unpacked his luggage while thinking whether he'd stay here or live in an apartment provided by ZAFT. Minutes after unpacking his things, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it and saw Kira waiting outside. He said that dinner is ready and that they should go down now.

Dinner was uneventful in Shinn's opinion. Nothing happened much except that he accepted the invitation of staying at the mansion. Cagalli seemed happy with this and said that she will personally tour him around the vicinity. So after dinner, he found himself following Cagalli around the whole mansion and the garden outside with Kira and Lacus. He was grateful for Kira and Lacus' company since he knew that they are already familiar with the place. An hour later, he found himself in bed looking at the ceiling. _'I'm really back in ORB.'_ He thought. _'I better apologize to Athha for all those words I said during the war. I'll do it first thing tomorrow' _with that final thought, he succumbed to sleep.

XoXoXoXoXoX

a/n: wow, another chapter. To tell you honestly, I was only planning for a oneshot or three chapters at most. But oh well… I didn't have Shinn see Stellar without knowing first that she's alive. Kira's going to talk to him first but don't worry, Shinn's gonna see Stellar soon! And I promoted Kisaka because I think he deserved it. ). I apologize again if you find the characters OOC and for any grammatical errors. Don't forget to review, alert and favorite!

-aries93 a.k.a. niso

Thank you to RaV, HeavyarmsBuster-01 and NEBSparky86 for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to ShyRose, HeavyarmsBuster-01, RaV and NEBSparky86 for reviewing last chapter!

Review replies:

ShyRose: awww… I'm really sorry but I intended for this to be just a 3-4 chaptered story. I appreciate your suggestions though. And Shinn won't encounter Mwu here. This chapter focuses on Shinn and Stellar. Thanks for the review!

HeavyarmsBuster-01: Yes, well I really don't know if the rank general applies to ORB since it's a navy fleet. I looked it up and saw that the highest was an Admiral (or Grand Admiral). Oh well… thanks for the review!

'_Blah' –thoughts_

"Blah"- dialogue

Disclaimer: don't own anything… gs/d belongs to Sunrise and Bandai… I think…

_Previously:_

_Dinner was uneventful in Shinn's opinion. Nothing happened much except that he accepted the invitation of staying at the mansion. Cagalli seemed happy with this and said that she will personally tour him around the vicinity. So after dinner, he found himself following Cagalli around the whole mansion and the garden outside with Kira and Lacus. He was grateful for Kira and Lacus' company since he knew that they are already familiar with the place. An hour later, he found himself in bed looking at the ceiling. 'I'm really back in ORB.' He thought. 'I better apologize to Athha for all those words I said during the war. I'll do it first thing tomorrow' with that final thought, he succumbed to sleep. _

**What Tomorrow Brings**

By Aries9394

**Chapter 4**

The sound of the chirping birds roused Shinn from his sleep. '_Huh? Morning already? What time is it?'_ came through his mind. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and found out that it was already half past eight. _'What? I'm late!' _he panicked. He quickly did his morning routine and proceeded to go down. On his way to the kitchen, he saw Kira and Lacus eating their breakfast in the garden. He decided to go to them. Kira noticed him walking towards them and gestured to Lacus about Shinn's appearance.

"Good morning Shinn," Lacus greeted.

"Good morning Chairman Clyne, Commander Yamato. I apologize for my tardiness" he said.

Kira waved off his apology, "It's fine. Everybody deserves a good sleep. Besides, your official work doesn't start till tomorrow. We'll only be escorting Lacus here in her meetings" Kira stated and later added, "And since we'll be working together for a long time, just call me Kira" he smiled.

"And just call me Lacus" the chairwoman added.

"But… Fine" Shinn conceded.

Lacus smiled at his answer, and gestured at the seat across her, "Eat breakfast with us"

He complied. Kira asked him, "Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee" with that he poured him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks" as Kira handed him his cup. He looked around and said, "Umm… so where's the representative?"

"She needs to be in the office early today. She apologizes for not being able to join us this morning." Kira answered.

"Oh…" then came silence. The only sound that can be heard was Lacus' pink haro bouncing around the garden.

Shinn ate his breakfast without a word. Kira and Lacus started a conversation which he was not really interested to neither participate in nor listen. "Shinn," Kira voiced out his name.

Coming out of his reverie he replied, "Yes?"

"Lacus' meeting with the Parliament will start at eleven. We need to get there by around ten. I suggest you get ready" Kira told him.

"Okay,"

Kira continued, "We'll meet you in half an hour by the door."

"Okay" then he got up and went to his room to get ready. Seeing as he is already wearing his Red Coat, he just fixed his belongings as he was in a hurry earlier this morning. With ten minutes to spare he proceeded to go down and wait for his superiors.

He didn't need to wait long because five minutes after he got there, Kira and Lacus followed. Kira, wearing his white commander's uniform and Lacus wearing her purple and black kimono styled dress.

"All set?" Kira asked him. He only nodded in response.

"Let's got then," They got out and rode the car going to the Parliament's building where they'll meet Cagalli.

When they got there, they were greeted by the ORB soldiers with Kisaka in the lead. He told them that Cagalli was waiting for them in the conference room. They followed Kisaka and observed that there were a few vacant chairs around her. The meeting lasted for almost two hours. After the meeting, Cagalli decided to have lunch with them.

As they were travelling along the rode, Shinn gazed at her. When she finally noticed him staring she asked if there was something wrong, all flustered he answered, "Nothing, it's just that I want to apologize for all those words I said to you during the war."

Cagalli was confused at first then realization dawned to her, "Oh, I'll forgive you on one condition" she said.

He nodded and waited for her condition.

Cagalli continued, "Just call me Cagalli" she smiled.

Relief ran through him, he just nodded and said yes.

All the while, Kira and Lacus were smiling at the scene before them. They arrived at their destination and ate their lunch. After eating, Cagalli went back to the building to continue her work while Shinn, Kira and Lacus returned to the Athha mansion.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Since he has nothing to do for the rest of the day, he decided to explore ORB. He asked Kira's permission and he lent him a car for his sight seeing. While driving, he arrived at the beach and instantly remembered Stellar. From where he was standing, he could see children and a blonde girl playing by the shore. He couldn't make out the blonde's face from the distance so he just decided to watch them from his spot, all the while remembering Stellar.

He continued to watch them till nearly sunset when he decided it was time to return to the mansion. He drove back and arrived with an hour to spare just before dinner was to be served. He cleaned himself up and got down to join them. Before he could arrive at the dining room, he heard his name being called out. It was Kira. Kira ushered him into a room which he perceived to be a study.

"Shinn, there's something we have to talk about" Kira started.

Confused, he asked, "Okay… So what is it?"

"Shinn, don't be angry when I ask you this question okay?" Kira pleaded.

"Sure"

Kira took a deep breath and asked, "How did you feel about Stellar?"

Silence. He was truly shocked at Kira's question. "I love her, why does it matter? She's dead now."

"Do you still love her?"

Shinn looked down and mumbled a faint yes.

Kira sighed, "Shinn, what would you do if I told you that she's alive?"

Disbelief ran through him, "What? Is this some kind of a joke? We all know that you were the one that killed her"

Pain filled Kira's eyes, "Yes, I know. But I'm serious with my question. What would you do if you were given a second chance to be with her?"

He laughed out loud. He can't help it. It was funny. How ironic. "That's simple, I'll tell her that I love her too and I'll spend the days of my life with her" he answered.

Kira sighed again, "Shinn, I'm not joking,"

"What? Neither am I,"

"Okay, just don't be surprised with what I'm about to show you okay?"

"Sure. Whatever," he carelessly said.

Kira looked at the door and called out, "You can come in now,"

The door opened. There came in a blonde girl. He recognized her clothes from the girl he saw earlier by the beach. He couldn't look at her face. He was too scared. Scared that it might be just a joke. He heard a familiar voice all out his name, "Shinn,"

He immediately looked up. His eyes met a mixture of amethyst and magenta. Shock ran through him.

"Ste… Ste…" he couldn't say her name fearing that this was some kind of dream.

"Hi Shinn," she said. He lost his reserve. He immediately engulfed her in a hug and started to shed tears, all the while whispering her name over and over again, "Stellar… Stellar… Stellar"

"Shinn, it's okay. Everything's fine. Stellar's fine." She assured him in the hug. Kira smiled at the scene. He inconspicuously left the room to go tell the others about the development.

XoXoXoXoXoX

Back in the room, Stellar was still consoling Shinn. When he calmed himself up, he asked Stellar, "Stellar? How? How did you survive? I saw you die with my own eyes. I placed your body in the lake. I saw it descend that day. How?" He was confused. He can't help it.

Stellar smiled and answered, "According to Kira nii-san and Cagalli nee-chan, they found me by the shore of the ORB's ocean. They don't know how my body got there. They immediately rushed me to the hospital."

Shinn was silent for a moment, then, "And…" he paused, trying to find the right word. "What about the drugs that the EA fed you?"

She replied, "Stellar's okay now. I'm no longer an extended. During the operation, they managed to flush out the drugs but that left me in coma."

"You were in comatose? How long" he anxiously asked her.

"For two months" she answered. "Stellar didn't like it at all. It was so dark. I thought I was going to… die" she said looking scared.

This time, it was Shinn's turn to comfort Stellar. He embraced her knowing the effects of her block word. Then he remembered something. "Stellar? Why did you call Kira-sama older brother and Cagalli-sama older sister? Wait. Are you… Are you their younger sister? The younger princess that they are speaking of?" he asked, disbelief written on his face.

"Yes, they took a DNA test while I was in coma and found out that I'm related to them. That explains why I look a little like Cagalli nee-chan and have Kira nii-san's eye color, although mine is a mixture of magenta and amethyst."

"Oh… and did Kira tell you that…" he couldn't continue his sentence. Wary of what her reaction will be.

"That nii san was the pilot of the Freedom? Yes, he told me and I forgave him already."

Shinn noticed that there were times when Stellar no longer spoke in third person. He decided to voice out his observation. "Stellar? What happened to you? Why do you talk like that?"

"Talk like what?" she asked, confused.

"During our conversation, there were times when you no longer talk in third person like you did in the past." he elaborated.

Stellar was confused at first then realization dawned to her. "Oh, well… with Stellar being the younger sibling of the ORB Chief Representative, I'm expected to attend political functions and other gatherings." Shinn was about to interrupt but Stellar held out her hand to let herself continue. "Although onee chan and onii san told Stellar it's not needed, Stellar still wants to do it." She paused, then hugged herself and continued again, "Stellar wants to forget the bad place. Stellar wants to move on"

He embraced her and said, "It's okay Stellar, you're never going back to that place again. I promise you"

She looked up and said, "Shinn promise?" he remembered the day when they fell off a cliff. He made the same promise, but this time, he was sure not to break it, ever again.

He smiled and nodded, "I promise." They continued to cuddle until they heard a knock on the door. Shinn took Stellar's hand in his before opening it. When they opened it it, they saw Lacus.

She stared at them, noticing their clasped hands and said, "I take it everything's all right?"

They both smiled and said yes. Lacus beamed at this and continued, "Well, it's time for dinner. We decided to wait for you."

"Thanks. We'll be down in a sec." Shinn replied and Lacus left.

"So, is Shinn ready?" Stellar asked.

He looked at their clasped hands and smiled, "Yup"

He closed the door and proceeded to follow Lacus. They walked together hand-in-hand, never letting go of each other. Just like what they'll do for the rest of their lives.

XoXoXoXoXoX

A/N: Awww… sad… this is the final chapter. I won't be able to write the sequel soon since the finals are coming up and our (mine and abelle's) parents will have our heads if we flunked it. *sigh*. Also, we won't be able to update any of our stories ("The Man that I Came to be" and the sequel to "Notre derniѐre chance").

Don't forget to review, alert and favorite!

-aries93 a.k.a. niso ) xp


End file.
